


Looking Up

by GoodPaperWings



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodPaperWings/pseuds/GoodPaperWings
Summary: “You know, if you spend all this time looking up at the sky instead of watching where you’re going, you’re going to trip and fall.”“It’s a good thing I have you to catch me if I do”





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thanks to rxtrogression for helping me edit this and all of her amazing suggestions. I owe her my life (´∀｀)♡

Iwaizumi watched his friend curiously for a minute, then followed his gaze to the sky. The sun was just peaking beyond the horizon, ready to give way to nightfall, and already there were stars dancing in the dim moonlight. 

It was no surprise, really, that Oikawa was looking up. He had always been looking up. It was in his nature as a setter, captain, and “believer.” As graduation drew nearer, though, it seemed to Iwaizumi that his best friend spent most of his free time doing nothing but looking up. And, now that the role of captain had been more or less officially handed down to Tooru’s protégée, he had a lot of free time. 

So, it was on this day— a Saturday evening spent wandering through their hometown to “savor our roots, Iwa-chan!”— that Iwaizumi Hajime found himself looking up to try and see what his friend saw. After a moment, he decided that while the sky was beautiful, it couldn’t compare to the look in Oikawa’s eyes as he focused on the glittering stars above. 

He looked back at Oikawa’s face as they continued walking down the same streets they’ve walked countless times, passing the park where they used to play at as kids. Iwaizumi briefly recalled the grassy knoll on the other side of the courts where they would lay down and stargaze. He remembered Oikawa’s long arms reaching towards the velvet sky as he rambled about the myths and legends behind each constellation and planet. It wasn’t really a memory of one specific night so much as a compilation of them; he’d been accumulating these snippets of time and storing them away for almost their entire friendship. Truth be told, he’s not sure he’d trade those moments for the world. 

Soon, they’ll be far from this place. They’ll be apart from one another. They’ll be in different universities, on different ends of the city, on different sides of the net. Frowning, he felt an uncomfortable twist in his chest, and his eyes threatened to water. It’s only then he realized he’d been staring at Tooru the entire time. He looked down to the sidewalk ahead of them, noticing a raise in the slab of stone. It wasn’t enough to trip over, but it made him worry nonetheless. 

“You know, if you spend all this time looking up at the sky instead of watching where you’re going, you’re going to trip and fall,” Iwaizumi glanced up at Oikawa.

“Well,” Oikawa started, nose still in the air, eyes still alight with the last of the setting sun, “it’s a good thing I have you to catch me if I do” 

“So you expect me to just follow you around all day, everyday? I won’t always be there.”

Oikawa’s face fell ever so slightly that, had Iwaizumi not known him as well as he did, he’d never have noticed. For the first time that day, Oikawa looked down at the ground, something solemn in his expression. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

Finally, he looked up at Iwaizumi and halted in his steps. “You could be.” 

He pretended not to notice how the fading sun melted those chocolate irises into honey. He pretended that the golden light accentuating the high cheekbones, perfect skin, Cupid’s bow, and strong jaw did nothing to his heart. He even pretended that the shade of rose gold painted across the bridge of his nose did not match gold tint of his lips. But he couldn’t, for the life of him, pretend he didn’t understand or want exactly what Tooru was implying.

Oikawa looked at him like the next words out of Hajime’s mouth held the fate of the universe. They very well might have. 

Suddenly, it was in that look that Iwaizumi realized that, while Oikawa had always been looking up, he had always been looking at Tooru. 

It didn’t matter which universities they ended up at, or what cities they lived in. It was always them. And it always would be. 

So, with that realization, Hajime took a step forward and raised his hand to cup the soft, warm skin of Tooru’s cheek. He leaned in so that their lips almost brushed. He focused his eyes on Tooru’s and said, “yeah, I could be.” 

Then, he allowed his eyes to close as he pressed his lips firmly against his best friend’s.

When they pulled away after a few seconds, Tooru smiled at him as though he hung the stars in the sky. He grabbed Tooru’s hand and laced their fingers together, and, intertwined, walked towards the hill. They laid there for hours watching the sky darken and the stars spatter across the velvet blanket of space. The whole time they lay there, Tooru rambled on about facts and stories regarding the world beyond their atmosphere. 

And the whole time, Hajime watched Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> See! A happy ending! I don’t only write sad stuff! (: although, this is only my second fic and I have a lot of really sad ideas for more......   
> anyways, thank you!  
>  (ノﾟ∀ﾟ)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆


End file.
